


Don't Cry

by DonCoelho19



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Seguiriam suas vidas; o tempo curaria quase todas as feridas; os sonhos provavelmente diminuiriam de frequência. Mas Shaka nunca voltaria.E ainda iria derramar lágrimas silenciosas no chão de um banheiro por um longo tempo.
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 6





	Don't Cry

Era mais um daqueles sonhos em que ele não era ele, era alguém em uma vida passada, em outra época, em outra armadura. A pessoa que ele era naquela época não era exatamente alguém bonzinho, mas sentia, naqueles sonhos, ao ser ele, todas as emoções que ele possuía. E aquele cara era o tipo perfeito de pessoa que dava provas à teoria que as ações de uma pessoa nem sempre condizem com o que ela sente.

Por dentro era só um menino quebrado, que sentia falta do irmãozinho mais novo, que tinha terminado daquela forma pelas circunstancias. Por fora ele era um homem poderoso, que servia a outro ser ainda mais poderoso. Por fora era arrogante, jocoso, sem sentimentos. Ikki até que gostava daqueles sonhos, e daquele cara quem ele fora, por que bem dizer, eram praticamente a mesma pessoa, com personalidades e dores parecidas.

Naquele sonho em especial ele lutava contra um Cavaleiro de Ouro, e chamas negras englobavam a sua visão, enquanto o enorme homem levantava-se e levanta-se de novo e de novo, nunca deixando que o Ikki daquela época vencesse, ou se deixar ser morto. Cabelos negros empatavam a sua visão quando um vente batia sobre ele, enquanto Kagaho pensava que deveria vencer aquele homem e trazer orgulho ao mestre Hades. Hades, com aquele rosto tão delicado, aquele jeito tão doce, que se parecia tanto com o seu irmão.

Aqueles sonhos eram cansativos de se ter, mas gostava deles. Quando sonhava sendo Kagaho nunca sonhava com _ele_. E isso já lhe bastava. Mas não naquela noite. Quando deixou de ser Kagaho e achou que ia conseguir dormir, passou a sonhar com lembranças.

Ele era ele, e era mais jovem, mais irritante, mais orgulhoso, e ao chegar à sexta casa, vestindo a conhecida armadura de fênix, foi que o viu pela primeira vez. Nem precisava do sonho para se lembrar da imagem do loiro sentado, os longos cabelos caindo alinhados dos lados do corpo, em posição de meditação, de olhos fechados. Como odiou aquele homem... Como odiou a arrogância, a postura perfeita, as palavras de descaso proferidas por aquela boca...

Todas as coisas que depois da batalha das doze casas, depois das pazes feitas, depois de conhecê-lo, passou a amar.Como amava os cabelos caindo em desalinho pelo corpo do outro; como ele sempre estava sentado perfeitamente ereto, meditando, quando chegava na casa dele, mas como sempre saia da posição para ir recebê-lo; como amava quando os olhos azuis abriam-se para ele, lhe sorrindo carinhosos; como ele conseguia, só com o olhar, fazê-lo sentir-se especial. Como brigaram graças à arrogância dos dois, e as palavras que proferiam sem pensar, e na forma com que conseguiam sempre fazer as pazes.

Durou um ano. E então Hades chegou.

E o sonho que mais odiava, a lembrança que nunca lhe deixava dormir, era a da morte de Shaka. Aquela cena linda de altruísmo de todos dando suas vidas para que pudessem salvar Atena... Não se importava com o altruísmo, ele que se fodesse, só queria o namorado para acordar perto de si. Acordou chorando, sozinho na cama.

Como aquilo acontecia com frequência, apenas se levantou, secando as lagrimas e indo para o banheiro lavar o rosto. O homem que lhe olhou no espelho tinha olheiras fundas, rosto encovado, longos cabelos negros – por puro descaso – escorrendo pelo pescoço, e uma clavícula irritantemente proeminente.Seis meses depois da guerra santa. Seis meses depois da morte dos antigos cavaleiros de ouro. Seis meses desde que fora intitulado cavaleiro de leão, e tentava reconstruir o santuário, treinar aprendizes, dormir, comer, e segurar a sua dor. Era nisso que estava dando... Transformando-o numa sombra de quem um dia já fora.

A água no rosto não serviu de nada, então resolveu que um banho talvez impedissem aquelas lagrimas que ele não tinha dado permissão de descerem, de escorrerem do seu rosto. Como dormia apenas com um short fino acabou entrando vestido debaixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água corrente lhe livrasse um pouco do seu fardo. Sentou-se no chão enquanto revirava o anel de prata no dedo anelar. Tão delicado...

Nem precisou levantar o rosto, apenas sentiu a presença do novo cavaleiro de virgem, entrando em seu banheiro, sentando-se ao seu lado sem movimentos bruscos.

— Mais sonhos?

— Mais sonhos.

— Com o que você sonhou dessa vez?

— Sonhei quando eu era Kagaho, e você Alone e eu lutava com Aldebaram. Sonhei comigo com quinze anos entrando na casa de virgem pela primeira vez, sonhei com o primeiro beijo que ele me deu, e com a sua morte.

Um pequeno suspiro partiu dos lábios finos do irmão, que agora estava tão encharcado quanto ele.

— Hoje eu também sonhei comigo sendo Alone. Eu era apaixonado pela Temma sabia? E fiquei tão triste quando ele foi embora atrás da Sasha... Que assim que os gêmeos e Pandora apareceram na minha vida eu não pensei duas vezes, eu via você como o irmão que eu não conseguia considerar a Temma.

Ficaram em silencio, por mais algum tempo, antes de se virar para Shun. Assim como ele o irmão tinha emagrecido, e os cabelos estavam bem maiores, puro descaso, pura pouca vontade de cortar. Cortar o cabelo era sinal de vaidade, que se importava ao menos um pouco com seu corpo, sua beleza, e nenhum dos dois parecia interessado nisso. Ikki não queria que ninguém mais lhe dissesse que ele era bonito, aquelas palavras só soavam verdadeiras quando proferidas pela boca de Shaka. E Shun pelo simples fato de querer afastar qualquer pretendente mesmo.

— Seiya está melhor hoje?

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto do irmão.

— Sim, está. Ele conseguiu se levantar e andar alguns passos, o medico disse que logo ele vai estar andando. E ele ficou todo feliz de poder ser um cavaleiro de sagitário fora de uma cadeira de rodas. Você sabe como ele é bobo. Como se a Saori se importasse com isso.

Concordou mentalmente com irmão. Seiya era realmente muito bobo, tantas coisas pra ele ver, que estavam bem a sua frente, e ele não enxergava... Ao menos parecia que ia poder voltar a andar, o que já era muito bom. Desde a luta com os deuses gêmeos ele estivera em coma, e depois ao acordar descobrira a paraplegia, o que foi um baque para ele, e para Shun, que se culpava eternamente.

— Viu? As coisas estão melhorando.

— Logo tudo vai ficar bem.

A água escorrendo pelo corpo dos dois, esfriando o calor deles, enquanto estavam sentados no chão do banheiro parecia dizer “pior do que tá não fica, não é rapaz?’’.

— Sim – disse ao suspirar e olhar para cima, deixando que as gotas de água escorressem por seu rosto e escondessem suas lagrimas – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Seguiriam suas vidas; o tempo curaria quase todas as feridas; os sonhos provavelmente diminuiriam de frequência; Seiya voltaria a andar, talvez um dia visse que Shun era apaixonado por ele; treinaria algum pupilo qualquer, haveria um novo cavaleiro de leão. Mas Shaka nunca voltaria.

E ainda iria derramar lágrimas silenciosas no chão de um banheiro por um longo tempo.


End file.
